Bree
by SweetLouise
Summary: A one-shot on Diego's last thoughts as he is killed by Victoria and Riley.


**Title: Bree**

**Book Based From: The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner**

**Pairing: Bree/Diego**

I watched as Bree fled through the trees, a pang of sadness and worry hitting me in my unbeating heart. I hoped Raoul wouldn't give too much shit tonight without me there to protect her. With any luck anyway, she would stick near enough to Fred's repulsion shield to repel any potential trouble from her.

"I love you," I breathed. She couldn't hear me though.

I forced myself to turn from the spot where she left and began to hurtle towards the little cabin that Riley and Victoria had been in. I needed to talk to Riley. I hoped he would understand, but doubt seeped in through my mind. What if he got angry at me, or killed me for my intrusion? Nervous energy compelled me to run faster.

I was planning on waiting outside for Riley, but when I arrived in the clearing where the house was, both vampires were waiting for me. _She_ stood proudly, her auburn hair curling down to her waist, her cat-like eyes taunting, her long, thin body drawn to its full height. Riley was slinking down lowly, like a dog with its tail between its legs. Shunned by its mistress.

It didn't take a genius to figure that things weren't looking good.

"Riley?" I asked, cursing the nervous edge to my voice.

"Do you want to tell us why you were listening to our _private _conversation?"

_Her_ eyes were narrowed, but her voice was musical and sweet. She took a light, loping step towards me – even her movements were cat-like and elegant.

"I'm sorry," I apologised, praying for a miracle. "I just really needed to talk to Riley."

She smiled, an eyebrow raised and she cocked her head to the side.

"And what is the matter that you need to talk to him _so _urgently?" She liked the large emphasis she put on her words, I noted. Her smile was now arrogant, and her tone like she was addressing a stupid child.

"Well, I wondered if Riley knew that we don't burn in sunlight." My words were a jumbled rush. Panicky. "Because we don't, we sparkle."

The way her smile dropped into a frown, I knew my death was approaching. One word, one person, ran through my mind. _Bree_.

"Riley!" she hissed.

"Victoria," he whispered fearfully, casting me a sympathetic glance. It was something I hadn't received in a long time, a notion almost forgotten. And, also, I finally realised that I knew the beautifully terrifying woman's name. It sounded sweet and innocent, also sour, the way it rolled of Riley's tongue. _Victoria_.

"How did you let this happen, you fool!" she shrieked. "They are not meant to know about the sunlight!"

"Why?" I couldn't help myself. I was going to die anyway.

"Well," she said sweetly, poisonously, "if you all knew, you'd all be going out in daylight, revealing yourselves to humans and giving MORE reason for the Volturi to kill us all!" She ended her statement with a piercing shriek, a demented, crazed expression upon her face.

"Who else knows?" she demanded, pressing her face close to mine so that her cat eyes could bore into my nervous ones. "Who?"

"No one," I lied smoothly. I had to protect Bree. _Please don't let them find out_.

I thanked God when Victoria seemed not to notice my averted eyes and nervous state only to begin back on a rant about Riley's stupidity. If I didn't now hate him so much, I could feel pity for him.

"You!" Victoria hissed suddenly. "You will die!"

I felt myself slam across the clearing, into an oak tree which snapped under the impact. It didn't even hurt, and no recognition of pain flashed through me. The only pain I felt was the one that missed Bree. _Bree_. I chanted her name in my mind, my lucky charm.

"Anything you want me to tell Bree, Diego?" Riley was near to me, restraining me.

I chuckled sadly to myself. "Actually, yeah. Tell her it's a... ninja thing. I figured out that secret handshake, and I'll" – a dry sob choked through me, as the situation hit – "show it to her... when I g-get back."

"Sorry, Diego," Riley breathed sorrowfully, too low for Victoria to hear. "You were a good kid."

All I thought about was the lingering taste of Bree on my lips – her sweetness. I could see her beautiful sunny smile, her laugh, her warm personality. God, I missed her. I would miss her wherever I went after this death.

Dull pain shot through my limbs. My head was next. I closed my eyes.

And I thought:

_Bree_.

**My friend got me **_**The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner **_**for my birthday. I'm not actually finished yet but I had to write this. I got the rest of the plot off the Internet. I already knew Bree would die, as known from Eclipse, but I didn't want Diego to die. They should have ended up together – but you never know, maybe they will in vampire heaven.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


End file.
